If Eyes Could Speak
by Mizuki Gesshu
Summary: Cassandra James can't remember a large portion of her life. So when she goes to Hogwarts and starts recognizing people she has no clue how she knows, how will she deal with the confusion? How will she react to the memories? Also, who are the "Guardians"?


|Harry| If Eyes Could Speak |Potter| Book One: Chapter One

**Hogwarts Letter and the Dream**

"_I'm in the business of misery,  
>Let's take it from the top.<br>She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
>It's a matter of time before we all run out,<br>When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,  
>She finally set him free.<br>I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
>Two weeks and we had caught on fire,<br>She's got it out for me,  
>But I wear the biggest smile.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my inte-"_

"Cassandra James! If you don't turn down that music and come down to eat then I swear I will march up there and drag you down by your hair!" Cassandra's mother yelled, interrupting her singing.

Cassandra sighed to herself, turning off her music and jumping off her bed. Her mother must have gotten home from work and made dinner for them. Cassandra slipped on her house shoes and walked out of her door. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother in her robe, fixing a plate for each of them.

"Hey, mom!" Cassandra exclaimed hesitantly, wondering if her mother was in a good mood. She gave her a hug anyways, smiling at her.

Her mom smiled and hugger her back, looking down at the top of her daughters' brown head of hair. Cassandra's mom was quite a beauty to behold; shoulder length black hair and sparkling brown eyes, curvy figure, nice personality for the most part. Though she did have sort of a split personality when she wasn't in a good mood. When that happened, she was a bit abusive. Cassandra was a bit similar, except for a few differences. From her father she had personality and her green eyes. But the rest of Cassandra was like her mother. She had a curvy body and was 5 foot 5 inches tall.

Cassandra pulled away and took the plate from her mother, walking over to the table. This was their normal routine: Cassandra walks home from "school", does work, plays music, and then her mom comes home to make food so they can eat together. Unless something special was happening, that was always the schedule. Her "school" consisted of some tutors at a local building a couple feet from her house that she studied magic at.

They sat down across from each other and began to eat, talking about things occasionally. Cassandra was just placing a forkful of chicken into her mouth when there was a tap on the window. Her mother looked up, and then blinked, not fazed really.

"Oh, it must be an own here to deliver a message!" Cassandra's mother exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing her want from the counter.

She pointed it to the window and muttered a word. Immediately, the window opened and a brown barn owl slipped inside, fluttering around before landing on their kitchen table. As one can see, the small James family wasn't a normal family. The two were actually witches. Pureblood, to be exact. One of the purest there could be. Although Cassandra was unaware of it, the James family was actually a descendent from one of the founders of Hogwarts; Godric Gryffindor. Her mother didn't want to tell her because she wanted her daughter to think of herself as just a normal girl. Or normal preteen witch.

"Oh Cassandra! You've been accepted! I knew you would be!" her mother exclaimed, a work looking sheet of paper in her hands.

"To Hogwarts?" Cassandra asked, jumping up from her seat and rushing over to her mother's side.

She wasn't going to be a first year, but a second year. She had had a tutor to teach her spells because for some reason her mother didn't want her to leave her sight. To this day that confused Cassandra, but she just put it off as a mother thing.

"Yes, yes! Read here!" Cassandra leaned over and began to read the paper, growing more excited with every word.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss James,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted<br>at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please  
>find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<br>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no  
>later than July 31.<p>

Yours Sincerely.

Albus Dumbledore,  
>Deputy Headmater<p>

**Uniform**

**Second year students will require:**

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.

**Course Books**

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad

Cassandra smiled and high fived her mother, the rest of their dinner being cheerful and filled with past memories of her mother and father. Her father… She had known her father for a little while but not nearly long enough. He died when she was 8 from an attack. Her mother said that a Death Eater killed him because he was a huge supporter of the Order. She wouldn't tell Cassandra about The Order, though. Cassandra had heard tons of stories about him taking out Death Eaters and even getting on one of the Chocolate Frog cards! She had never seen one, though. Her mother never gave her Chocolate Frogs.

Something about health, she remembered. Her mother was a bit of a health nut, and she never let her get fast food. Also, they only went out to eat at a restaurant when it was a special occasion and Cassandra pleaded. It was quite sad that the girl hadn't had a chance to have the delight of tasting candy or anything remotely unhealthy anymore, but since she didn't really remember eating too much in the first place, she doesn't miss it too much. Her father actually was the one that let her get occasional sweets but when he was gone…

Her mind wandered to her past as she thought about that, trying to figure out what was going on with it. The main reason that she couldn't really remember eating too much candy was because a huge chunk of her life was missing. She tried not to think about it because every time she did she would get depressed, but she couldn't help it. She thought about things constantly, making her believe that she was going to be in the Ravenclaw house. She was pretty smart – her tutors said so, not herself – and seemed like she would fit in with them well. She thought about Gryffindor as well, but Slytherin and Hufflepuff never came to her mind when she thought about what house she would be in.

Now that she was thinking of it, what house would she be in? What if she was put in Slytherin? Oh she would just die! Sighing, she leaned back and took another bite of her food, finding the silence that hung around her mother and her a tad bit awkward. She glanced up at her to make sure that her mother hadn't gotten suddenly raving mad and lashed out at her and was happy when she saw that she was calmly eating while looking down at the Hogwarts paper.

As she looked closer, she could swear that she saw nervousness and… _guilt?_ She opened her mother to ask her what was wrong but was silenced when her mother's head snapped up, eyes blank. She looked a little irritated so she closed her mouth again, smiling in reassurance to her mother. Her mother seemed to buy that she hadn't noticed anything and lifted the paper to cover her face. _How strange… I want to know what's going through her mind… what is she thinking right now? Is it about dad? Hogwarts? Man! I wish I was Edward Cullen right now!_

Was what happened during that time that she couldn't remember that bad? Cassandra pushed the thought away and just decided to think about it later. She got up and began to prepare seconds.

Cassandra excused herself from dinner and placed her dish in the sink, heading back to her room. It was nothing fancy, just an average size room with a music room right next to it. It used to be the guest room but it was changed for her 9th birthday.

Her feet sank into the soft carpet as she walked over to her bed, jumping on it and turning over. She yawned and looked up at the picture beside her bed. It was a picture of her when she was around 7 or 6, with her mother and father beside her. She smiled, but wondered why she didn't remember anything about that. Her mother said that Cassandra acted crazy and even developed a crush for a boy hiding behind a cardboard cutout. Now, Cassandra knew that that was something that she should remember. She sat up against her headboard and thought about it, the usual headache returning. Whenever she tried to think about the memories that she couldn't remember, she got a headache; most times that turned into a full blown migraine.

She got a flash of orange, red and blue, but then it was gone. Her eyes widened and she looked around, thinking it was some spell her mom had done and came into her room. Nothing was there. She got slightly freaked out and tried to bring up the colors again. They didn't come. Sighing and deciding that it was no use, she got under her soft covers and covered her head. She had an unreasonable fear about the dark and being alone, for some reason. She had a feeling that it had something to do with her past but she couldn't put a finger on it. That annoyed her so much! She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was falling asleep, a red light flashing before her eyes.

"_Get the girl! We got to hurry!" a man's voice whispered harshly._

"_Okay, okay! Just keep quiet or they'll hear you!" a deeper male's voice replied._

_The young girl in the grasp of the evil man had tears streaming down rapidly, her cheeks red from the cold. She wanted to call out for her mother and father, but the wand pointed to her head and the rough hand over her mouth restricted her from making any noise. Suddenly, the two men dashed out of her family's protection bubble and as soon as they got out they Apparated away, Cassandra hearing the screams of her parents for just a split second._

_She turned her head to see her mother and father's desperate faces before they were gone. It felt like she would never see them again as she was squeezed through some sort of tube thing. When they landed in an unfamiliar place, the man threw Cassandra to the ground, high fiving his friend. Trying to escape, the girl started to crawl away to somewhere she could hide, sadly being seen just a few moments later. They both laughed coldly at her resistance, grabbing her arm again and dragging her through the house, throwing her in a room._

"_We'll be back in a minute so don't go anywhere! Not like you could, anyway." One of the men said._

_They shared another laugh and walked out of the room, disappearing into the darkness. Cassandra pulled her legs up to her chest and cried her eyes out, sobbing quietly. Her body shook uncontrollable, one thought going through her head. __**I'm going to die… They're going to kill me! Mommy, daddy, help me! **__The girl relied heavily on her parents, as most do at this age. She loved them so much that it hurt to be separated from them. Crying harder now, she called out for her parents in her mind._

_She saw a shadow in the corner of her eye and she timidly looked up, wiping her eyes. One man had returned, only in shorts. He smirked at her walking over to the bed she was sitting on. He ran his hand down her bare arm. The other man was leaning against the wall, his bald head and pale skin shining in the moonlight that flooded into the room. His snake-like eyes bore into her very skin, making her fidget and shut her eyes closed tight_

"_I have a surprise for you." He said, chuckling and grabbing the hem of her shirt. Her eyes snapped open and she tried to pull his hand away from her._

"_W-what are you doing?" she asked, trying to pull away._

"_Oh nothing, I just wanted to… __**check**__ something. Don't worry. It'll all be over soon."_

_The girl looked up at his face and felt his expression be burned into her mind. His cold grey eyes, shaggy blonde hair, and twisted smile stayed with her as he leaned closer, rendering her motionless. A sour smell came from him as his breath hit her face, making her shudder and the tears run faster down her cheeks. A large hand that took up most of her stomach clutched it and made her cry out in pain, trying to scoot backwards now. His knees then came down on her small legs, feeling like they were crushing them. Elbows restricted her arms and now she knew that there was no escape._

"_Quit moving!" the man suddenly bellowed, striking Cassandra across the head._

"_Ahh! Mommy, daddy!" she screamed repeatedly until her voice was hoarse._

_While she screamed, the man rolled his eyes in annoyance and put his other hand around her neck, making her feeble cries stop. Her shirt was right below a place her mother told her not to let anyone touch and he was smirking down at her._

"_So you are the a direct descendent." He chucked coldly as he looked at a mark on her belly. "You're one of the four, too. Just my luck! Now, I'll just have to break you so that you don't put up much more of a fight in the future."_

_And that's when everything went downhill._


End file.
